Service stations and similar retailers and merchandizers commonly use some means, such as a clip board, for holding a credit card purchase form on which the customer's purchase is written. The clip board holds the form in place and provides a writing surface for supporting the form so that the customers can conveniently sign the form. An example of an improved prior art holder is illustrated in the Hunt, U.S. Pat. No. 3,740,877, issued June 26, 1973 and assigned to the assignee of the present invention.
Attention is also directed to the Rosenthal, U.S. Pat. No. 3,030,922, issued Apr. 24, 1962 and British Pat. No. 282,698.